


教父新开了一家牛郎店

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Relationships: 茸左
Kudos: 15





	教父新开了一家牛郎店

  
  
你第一次看到那个金色头发的男孩子是在那不勒斯新开的风俗店里。  
说是风俗店，其实就是牛郎店，给一些漂亮的男孩子或者男人付钱，让他们陪你喝酒或是聊天。如果他们愿意的话，上床也是可以的。  
据说这家新店有全那不勒斯最好看的牛郎，你慕名而来。  
当你看到那个金色头发的男孩子时，你就觉得他一定就是那个最美丽的传说。  
彼时他正在低头调和一杯粉色的鸡尾酒，像他那件合身的衣服一样，温柔又漂亮的，玫瑰花一样的颜色。  
你为此目眩神迷。  
你对接引的服务生说：  
“我要点那个人。”  
你指向他。  
服务生顺着你的手指看过去，意料外的，他露出有些吃惊又有些为难的神色：  
“咦？那个人吗……”  
你皱起眉，“不可以吗？他不是你们的店员？”  
“呃，怎么说呢，先生……我觉得你可能……换个人好些……”  
也许是你的目光过于炽热，他若有所感一般，抬起头来。  
「……我的天。」  
你感到头晕又气短。  
刚刚你只是看到他低垂的头，你只看到他粲然的金发和挺直的鼻梁，你未曾想过他的正脸会有这样好看。  
吧台灯细碎的光碎玻璃一样洒进他那双碧绿色的眼睛里，少年那如同美神精雕细琢一般的五官露出一点点惊讶的神色，但那点惊讶很快变得柔软，他露出一个微微的笑来。  
“这位先生要点我吗？”他开口，声音像清泉一样纯净又温柔。  
“呃……是，是的。”服务生结结巴巴地替你回答。  
“……好啊。”他的绿眼睛弯起来，像一对翡翠雕出的月牙。“没关系，请坐吧，先生。不必拘谨。”  
“啊……好，好的。”  
真不争气，你也像那个服务生一样结结巴巴起来。  
“先生是第一次来吗？”他就坐在你身侧，纤细的小臂贴着你的，他微微侧头看你，用那种迷人的声音对你说话。  
你简直紧张到快要窒息了。说来可能有点可笑，你觉得你可能恋爱了，你对一个小牛郎一见钟情。  
“是的。”你谨慎地回答。  
他笑起来，“您怕我吗，先生？”  
「啊……要命。」你在心里哀嚎。  
「不要笑了，别人笑要钱，你笑要命。」  
“不……我只是，有点紧张。我很……很喜欢你。”  
“真的吗？”  
你真的很紧张，你一边想侧头去看看他的脸，一边又觉得他的容颜漂亮得让你不敢直视。  
“你……”你试图寻找话题，说些什么好呢？你绞尽脑汁：“你成年了吗？你看起来年纪还很小呢。”  
年龄是个好话题，尤其是他这样漂亮的年轻人，乐于展现自己的年龄。  
“唔……”他意味深长地发出一声喉音，“没有哦，我应该是十五岁，或者是十六岁吧，我也已经记不清楚了呢。”  
“？？”你感到震惊，你急促地抬起头看了他一眼，又马上低下头去，“没……没成年吗？未成年人也可以做这种事吗？”  
“哪种事呢，先生？”  
“就是这种……呃，风俗行业？”  
“哈哈哈……”他在你身侧轻轻地笑起来，你能感觉到他身体的震动，那让你的心跳更快起来，“没关系哦，因为我们的老板，是那个嘛。”  
“那……个？”  
他漫不经心地回答：“就是那个呀，你们是怎么称呼他们的呢？黑帮，流氓，还是黑手党？”  
“咦……咦？”  
你仓惶地转头看他。  
他安慰你似的将手放在你的手背上。少年的手白皙又骨节分明，像某种艺术品，轻柔地抚拍你的手背。  
“您害怕了吗？没关系的，我们老板，很和善的哦。”  
“是……是吗？”  
和善的黑手党？你可没有听说过那种东西。  
他一只手撑着下巴，倚在吧台上，他笑眯眯地看着你，声音像优雅的小提琴音一样流淌在你耳边：  
“我们老板啊，有个梦想，他要成为黑帮巨星哦。”  
黑帮巨星？那又是什么东西？  
你感到你陷入某种迷惑之中。  
“是……他是要拍电影吗？”  
不知为什么，你明明听不懂，却还是顺着他的话讲了下去。  
他又笑起来，“您可真风趣。”  
“啊哈哈，是吗。我的朋友总这么说我。”  
虽然谈话似乎驴唇不对马嘴，但是你还是觉得你们两个人称得上相谈甚欢。  
主要是你觉得非常快乐。至于他有没有这么觉得你就不太清楚了。但从他那时不时发出的低笑来看，他好像还挺开心。  
你在他哄骗一样的低语下喝了一杯又一杯昂贵的调和酒。你知道你的账单肯定是个惊人数字，不过你并不在意，你不缺钱，尤其是将钱花在这样有趣又漂亮的人身上，你甘之如饴。  
只是你有些醉了。在你面前，金发的男孩分裂出三四个幻影来。  
你不知道你是否已经口齿不清了。  
他靠近你，你闻到他身上像是有芬芳的花香。你迷茫地看着他，不知为何你有种难以抑制的冲动，你忽然张开双臂，将男孩圈进你的怀里。  
不知何时你身边围了一大群黑衣人。他们看到你唐突的行为，全都大惊失色，一个两个都想冲上来阻止你。  
你怀里的少年却很冷静，他微微抬起手，你在迷茫中听到他好像说了一句“没关系”。  
“您醉了吗，先生？”你听到他在你怀里轻声问你。  
“……”你张开嘴，但你被酒精麻痹的舌头只能发出一些乱七八糟的音节。  
“看来是真的醉了。”他说。  
你感觉到他慢条斯理地挣脱你的怀抱，他漫不经心地说，“给他开个房间吧。”  
咦……？别走。你感觉你的怀抱骤然空了，你连忙伸出手去抓住他的手。  
“别……别走。陪陪我。”  
“先生，您已经醉了。”他温和地说。  
“是有……一点。别走嘛。今晚陪陪我不可以吗？”  
“……哦？”他又笑起来，“今晚？”  
听了你的话，你们身边的一大群人又大惊失色。  
“我知道……这是另外的价钱嘛。没关系，我付钱。可以吗？”  
众人倒吸一口凉气。  
“老……老板……你看那个……”为首的一位黑衣男子颤颤巍巍，仿佛在试图为谁求情。  
“唔……”他将手指抵在你的下巴上，你感觉到你的下巴一阵微凉，他把你的脸抬起来了。  
“……长得还行。”他说道。  
“老板……？”  
你眯着眼睛看他，你其实意识不大清醒，你隐约听到“老板”之类的话，你有点惊讶，你心想难道那个传说中的黑帮老板来了吗？但是很快你又被混乱的思绪带偏，你又迷醉在金发男孩漂亮的绿眼睛里。  
“好啊。可以。”他笑着说，“先生，你眼光不错。”  
他轻轻拍了拍你的脸颊，直起身来，对他的手下们说道:  
“把他搬进楼上的房间里去吧。”  
黑衣人们面面相觑。  
“别露出这种表情嘛。陪客人玩玩而已，快去吧。”  
于是你感到七八个人一拥而上把你扛上了二楼。你被他们粗暴地扔到柔软的羽绒床上，你感到你的内脏一阵翻山倒海，你快吐出来了。  
因此你也清醒不少。  
你迷茫地睁开眼，发现你已经到了一个陌生的房间。  
金发的男孩坐在你身边，他倚着床头笑着问你:  
“先生，请问您想要什么服务呢？”  
“服……服务。”你机械地重复了一遍，才反应过来。  
对了，你刚刚请求这位男孩陪你春宵一度。  
你舔了舔干涩的唇。  
“都……都可以。”你大着舌头说，“只要是你，都可以……”  
“唔？还真是很喜欢我呢，先生。”  
“是……很喜欢你。嘿嘿。”  
“真乖。”他温柔地说。  
他凑近你，你感觉到身体一阵发凉，他在脱你的衣服。  
“我还没试过用后面做呢，只好委屈您了，客人。不过没关系，我会让您舒服的哦。”他说。  
你感到冷，便往他温暖的怀里钻。  
他轻笑着接纳了你，他扶着你的腰，另一只纤细的手抚上你的下体。  
“——唔哼。”你从喉咙里发出一声低哼。  
“很精神呀，客人。”他夸奖你。  
你感觉到他的手灵活地套弄你的阴茎，一阵又一阵的快感冲淡了你的酒劲。  
你很快就交代在他手里。  
你迷茫地低头去看，他握着你软下来的阴茎，那只漂亮的手上沾满你浓厚的精液。  
「好色啊。」你想道。  
你靠着他喘息。他轻轻地打开你的双腿，那只沾满精液的手伸进你的后穴里。  
用来排泄的地方突然被人侵犯，你的身体抖了抖，你抗拒起来。  
“哈啊……好疼。别……”你无力地推拒他，他的动作称不上粗暴，但是仍然让你感到排斥。  
“嘘，嘘。没关系，先生，抬起头，看着我。”他压制你的动作看起来并不吃力，他凑近你，声音温柔地哄着你，“别害怕，请看着我的眼睛。”  
你感到你眼睛发热，视野一片模糊，你听话地抬起头看他，你在模糊的视线里寻找他那双漂亮的绿色眼睛。  
他真好看。即使是这种时候，看起来也那样优雅又从容。  
你想吻他。  
你抬起头凑到他唇边，却被他一偏头躲了过去。  
“接吻？现在还不是时候哦，先生。”他说。  
他手上的动作却没停，你感觉到他的手指越近越深，三根手指在你身体里作乱，你感到你的身体几乎要被他轻柔又不容拒绝地打开了。  
“好难受……唔……好奇怪啊……”  
你情不自禁地扭动身体。如果有镜子，你就能看到你现在的样子有多么放荡又淫靡。  
“也许……会有一点疼。别害怕。”他在你耳边轻轻地说。  
你感觉到有炽热的，坚硬的，圆润的头部顶住了你的穴口。  
“……那是……什么……等等……”  
他抱着你的腰挺身，粗壮的柱体便狠狠地贯穿了你。  
“啊——疼，好疼啊——不……”  
你像搁浅的鱼一样挣扎起来，你觉得你像在受刑，粗大的性器像是把你整个人撕裂成了两半。  
男孩不知道哪里来的那样大的力气，明明是那样纤细的体格，却能把你牢牢地禁锢在怀里。  
他越过头顶抓着你的双手，你在疼痛和醉意里恍惚睁眼，忽然就对上了他那双碧绿的眼睛。  
清澈的，湖水般的，男孩的眼。不知道是不是你的错觉，你竟然在一个十五岁的男孩眼睛里看见一种雄狮捕猎时迸发出的锐利的凶光。  
“别害怕……”他的声音还是那样温柔，那样狼视鹰顾一般的目光仿佛只是你的错觉，“很快就……不会疼了……”  
“呜……”你微弱而无力地挣扎着，你觉得他在唬你，你已经开始后悔了。  
这样漂亮纤细的男孩，谁能想到他竟然惯处上位？  
你还在胡思乱想，那根在你身体里如同武器一般胡乱戳刺的肉棒却突然戳中了一个让你浑身一颤的点。  
男孩找到了能戳中你前列腺的地方。你知道那是什么地方，但是你从未想过那地方能给你带来怎样猛烈的快感。  
如同过电一般，你剧烈一颤。  
金发男孩轻笑起来，他不理会你羞耻的躲避，按着你开始对那个地方极其有节奏地抽插起来。  
“噗嗤”“噗咕”的水声从你们相连的地方传出。你感觉你的肉穴和身体都要被磨得着火了。  
火热的快感裹卷你无力的身体，你开始发出软绵的叫声。你简直不敢想象自己会发出这种声音。可你忍不住，快感剥夺了你所有的理智和羞耻心，你很快就摆着腰如同荡妇一般纠缠着渴求他的操干。  
“舒服吗？客人。”你听到他变得略带沙哑的声音带笑问你。  
一边问一边还在有力地动着腰把你的穴插出一股一股粘腻透明的水来。  
“呜……哈啊……舒服……好舒服……啊——”你神志不清地摆着头，下意识地用甜软的声音回他。  
随着他深深一顶，你再次浑身抽搐着干性高潮了。你都数不清你今晚高潮了多少次，你感觉你整个人都快被榨干了。  
可是还有源源不断的快感从肉穴那里流进你的身体里。  
一夜狂欢，你最后整个人都昏沉起来，不知不觉就昏了过去。  
  
再醒来时，那男孩儿已经不见了。  
你一边觉得难以置信，一边又觉得怅然若失。  
一想到金发男孩那双绿宝石般的眼睛，你就感到你的心跳再次快了起来。  
你想你可能喜欢上他了……  
然后你猛然意识到，你连他的名字也没问到。  
你匆匆地穿好衣服起身，想去和服务生们问出他的名字。  
或者如果能再遇到他，那就更好了。  
  
  
——end


End file.
